You Ain't Gonna Taste No Other Gonna Make You a Lover
by Beautyofit
Summary: Hermione begins to question if there's something wrong with her. Fred shows her there definitely isn't. Set after the war (Fred is obviously not dead). Fair warning; this contains explicit sexual content.


**Ain't gonna taste no other; Gonna make you a lover.**

Hermione was frustrated. She wasn't a child anymore. She was 23 for heaven's sake. Was it too much to ask that she could find a decent guy to fool around with? She didn't think so. Being friends with the Patel twins of course did not help her case any.

"He was so big, honestly. I think I gasped out loud..."

"...and when he threw me on the bed, well I swear all I could think was how hard my heart was pounding."

Well congratulations. Hermione would think bitterly as she listened to them retell their many encounters. She couldn't remember ever having her heart pound so hard she could - to quote Parvati – '_feel it in her throat'_. And no guy had ever thrown her on the bed; at least not at all romantically or passionately. More as a get on with it gesture, she mused.

Just the night before she had gone on a great date with a confident young man who said all the right things and she had looked forward to spending the night with him, but once again it turned out all he cared about was his own kicks. So of course when the conversation at the weekly pub night with her friends turned to the topic of how many women each of the boys had slept with, Hermione couldn't help but have a dig.

"Well I don't bloody know. I don't go around keeping score do I?" George shrugged nonchalantly.

"Frankly you guys, it's a bit sad that you do" Fred raised an eyebrow at Ron, Dean and Lee.

"Well I know for a fact you get it at least once a week. I do happen to help out at your shop. You guys aren't exactly short of girls begging for it." Lee chuckled, saluting the twins with a wave of his pint, whilst Verity nodded casually backing him up.

"Maybe so, but how many of those girls are actually satisfied with the end result. Now that is the real question." Hermione spoke dryly, sipping at her cordial.

For a second no one spoke. Hermione felt herself grin into her glass. Ha! Well that shut them up, she thought triumphantly.

"Miss Granger, not only am I completely surprised that you – of all people – just came out with that. I'm also bloody appalled at what you insinuated with it." Fred recovered from his shock enough to lean back against the bench and cross his arms, raising a challenging eyebrow at her from across the table.

"And that's putting it lightly!" George exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "What do you take us for?"

"Well you're men aren't you?" Hermione shrugged non-committal, as if it were obvious.

George's jaw dropped further than Hermione thought was healthy, whilst Fred seemed to be somewhat impressed with her.

"And _what_ is that supposed to mean?" Fred tilted his head to the side, tone exigent.

"It means Frederick, that us girls are pretty damn good at faking it" Hermione lowered her tone and swilled the liquid in her cup. "And you guys are far too good at taking it."

Verity laughed out loud, choking on her drink. Frantically she nodded her head.

"Amen to that Hermione!" She cackled, raising her glass and clinching it to Hermione's own.

"Excuse you! Not all men are pigs you know!" Lee squeaked out indignant.

Ron and Harry were quick to back him up.

"Oh please, I bet you wouldn't even know when a girl was faking it with you." Verity waved him off.

Fred leant forward resting his elbows on the table, head leant on his hands. His eyes were boring into Hermione's. So much so that she herself copied his motions, whilst the group bickered around them. It seemed Fred had some kind of magnetic pull on her. She was finding that more and more lately.

"You sound pretty pissed off there, Granger. Speaking from experience?" Fred lowered his tone, speaking only to her.

"Something like that." Hermione scoffed with a casual roll of her eyes, but kept it brief. She did not want the conversation to turn into a play by play or her hopeless love life. How dare he have the nerve to realise such things about her that she didn't wish for anyone to know.

Fred watched her, studied her as her eyes held his gaze; challenging him to put up a fight. To tell her he always satisfied his women, or something equally masculine and obviously a lie.

"You sound bitter." He spoke confidently. "Like you've never known any different with a guy."

"Well I..."

"Right that's it! After that bloody disaster of a conversation I need something exceptionally stronger than this. Who's with me?" Hermione let out her breath she was holding, thankful to George for bringing the whole group back into the conversation.

She wasn't quite sure what she would have said to Fred, but it would have been terribly embarrassing to admit he was right.

* * *

Hermione sighed to herself as she laid there on his bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't going to get any better was he? Rodger was lovely, really he was. She convinced herself. He had a lovely smile, was very intelligent, told her everything she wanted to hear... She felt like she had a bubble caught in her chest. Maybe some girls went through their whole life not feeling that magic that you read about in books and watch in films. The stuff that her friends would tell her about and gush about. Maybe it wasn't actually possible for her to...get there?

Rodger was great. Really he was. And it's not like it felt bad with him. No. It was pleasant, enjoyable even, but she would never feel her heart thump out of her chest over it. Would never lose sense of herself with him. Her toes never curled and her back never arched.

At this point she was convinced she actually had a problem.

Rodger stirred next to her. He stretched and opened his eyes, squinting over to Hermione.

"Oh hey" he mumbled through a yawn. "Wasn't expecting you to still be here to be honest."

Charming.

"Oh. Sorry I'll just grab my stuff." She swung her legs off the bed pulling the remainder of her clothes on in a hurry.

"You knew I had a meeting this morning, s'all." Rodger shrugged, sitting up himself. "'sides, not like we're dating or anything. Bit weird to wake up to you really." He chuckled, walking away to his bathroom barely sparing her a glance.

And that pretty much sums up how good her imagination was she thought shaking her head.

"You really know how to talk to women don't you, Rodger!" She spat out somewhat dangerously in the direction of the now closed bathroom door.

Rodger was a giant prat that would constantly remind her she was nothing more than a toy for his pleasure. Yet, somehow Hermione could convince herself he was as good as she'd get. Quickly grabbing her shoes and hopping to put them on, Hermione rushed out the bedroom down the stairs. She was too old for his childish behaviour.

* * *

Hermione had had a long day. Not only had she ignored Rodger's texts (his apologies just weren't doing it for her today) but it was Ron's birthday and she had about half an hour to get out of her work robes and into something acceptable for a party. She wasn't particularly worried about what she would wear, mind you. After all, it was just the usual crowd; Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Verity, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Lee – no one who hadn't seen her in far worse states. Well except Ron's new girl, who Hermione had yet to meet. From what he had told her though, she seemed nice enough.

She quickly dusted her face with her powder, swiping on a bit of lipstick and letting her hair fall out of the bun it had been contained to all day. She felt herself relax as her hair came down. Yes, it would be a lovely night and she would allow herself a little tipple. It was a party after all and she felt she more than deserved it.

She apparated to Ron's new house. She couldn't help but _tut_ at the place every time she saw it. Now that Ron had a somewhat 'celebrity status' after the war, he totally used it to his advantage. He loved the attention. Every photo opportunity he got he took. It was only fitting then, that he lived in a three story, 6 bedroom house all to himself. Hermione didn't exactly think any less of him for taking advantage of his opportunities, but she herself would love to not have people trying to feed her to the lions every time she walked out of her front door.

"Hermione! You made it my sweet!" Ron slurred, approaching her with a beer in his right hand and his left outstretched towards her.

"Honestly Ronald. It's only half 7 and you are completely smashed already." Hermione chuckled at him, accepting his half hug with grace.

"Yeah whatever, you're late." Ron shrugged, suddenly pulling her along quicker. "OH Sarah! You have to meet Sarah. SARAH!"

A tall girl with long blonde hair popper her head out from the kitchen door.

"Sarah, don't be shy get here." Ron chuckled, letting his arm drop from Hermione's shoulder to wave over the blonde. "Hermione, this is Sarah. Sarah, Hermione is my best friend everrrr. We dated for a bit but she was always to clever for me. You're not, you're perfect for me."

"Are you saying I'm _not_ clever?" The blonde, Sarah, hid her smile behind a glare.

"NOOOO! No. No. I uh, I meant -"

Sarah looked over to Hermione who was hiding her mirth behind her hand. She smiled at Hermione and Hermione could tell she wasn't truly offended by Ron's drunk ramblings.

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you." Sarah smiled warmly, holding her hand out to Hermione and letting Ron continue with his ramble.

"You too, Ron hasn't been able to stop gushing about you since he met you." Hermione politely accepted her hand. Sarah, she felt, would definitely fit in with the others nicely.

"Oh 'mione, I forgot. Rodger said he'd pop by tonight." Ron nodded to her as he grabbed for Sarah's hand. "Said he wanted to talk to you. Thought you weren't dating him anyway?"

Hermione felt her colour drain. He had been an arse to her that morning; she didn't much feel like talking to him and certainly since she knew _'talking'_ would never be on his mind.

"I'm not dating him, Ronald. In fact I would have preferred if you had told him not to come."

But Ron was done with the conversation, stumbling away and clinging to Sarah and he tripped over the step into the kitchen.

When Rodger had turned up at the party half hour later he hadn't wanted to talk at all. In fact he had kissed her, begged her to find a room with him and slunk off to go flirt with other women when she had said she would rather just talk to him. Now he was just plain ignoring her as she sat on the sofa with a martini in her grasp.

"You look lonely, love."

Hermione snapped her glare from Rodger's back to find Fred looking at her compassionately. "What ever do you mean? I love sitting here by myself, watching him flirt like a pro."

"Yeah, Rodger isn't any less of a prat now than he was at school." Fred shrugged taking a pull of his pint, and rubbing her leg in sympathy for her. "I still don't know how you managed to get yourself lumbered with _him_."

"I'm beginning to wonder that same thing." Hermione murmured quickly throwing back the remains of her martini, setting her hand on his and squeezing it in silent thanks. She blamed it on the alcohol that her thigh was getting hot under his touch.

Rodger had been in the twins' year at school. When Hermione had first mentioned to them who she was seeing the twins warned her he was an idiot. She wished she had listened when Fred had told her she was too good for him the first time. But no, in typical Hermione fashion she had to stubbornly proceed with all guns blazing and regret it later.

Rodger turned to her seeming to notice her once she was no longer alone. He frowned and marched over to her. He shot Fred a hard look and yanked her away to the kitchen by her wrist. Leaving Fred to glare at his back as Rodger pulled her along.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" Hermione snatched her wrist out of his hold, standing with her hand on her hip and gaze firm on his.

"You're pathetic. You have the nerve to sit there 30 feet away from me with his hand on your thigh?!" Rodger scoffed, spitting the words out with a sadistic smile. "Hermione, I know you're always up for it but I didn't think you were a _slut_."

"You can not be serious, Rodger! Fred is one of my oldest friends. He was merely making sure I was ok. Something you neglected to do." Hermione felt her eyes sting at his name calling; her anger was overpowering her hurt for now. "And you. You stand there and accuse me as if you weren't collecting girls' phone numbers right under my nose."

"Friend. Right." Rodger laughed, blatantly ignoring her calling him out. He smirked at her, leaning in close to her face. "Friend like Harry, or _friend_ like me?"

"You are no friend of mine." Hermione held her stance; refused to back down from him. Ignored her quivering legs.

"Right. So you really are just a little slut then aren't you." He sneered venomously as Hermione felt her eyes sting more.

She really wished she had listened to Fred. Rodger was an absolute jerk.

"Oi. That's enough." Fred's voice broke through the thick tension she could feel weighing on her.

She felt better just knowing Fred was there with her. She wasn't sure if she could have held her own for much longer. She blinked and turned her back to them, furiously trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Weasley. What do you want?" Rodger turned to look at Fred, with a casual shrug.

"You have no right to speak to her like that, mate. She did nothing wrong." Fred's tone was stern, accusing. "Leave."

"You know what; I can't even be bothered with this." Rodger threw his hands up. He turned to Hermione running a hand down her back as he leant over her shoulder. "It was fun, but you're just not worth it babe."

He was sure to knock Fred's shoulder hard as he walked out. Fred just shook his head. If he was 19 again he may have gone after him and put a good hex on the bastard, but he was old enough and wise enough to realise what he really had to focus on right now was Hermione.

Hermione startled at the feel of a gentle hand on her back.

"Thank you for that." She sniffed and wiped her stray tears away.

"You don't need to thank me." Fred smiled warmly at her. "He's always been a jerk. He didn't deserve you anyway."

Hermione could feel herself shaking. She kept her head down. She wasn't one to get scared easily, not after all she had been through, but the way Rodger had grabbed her and backed her into a corner slurring insults at her had shaken her somewhat.

"Hermione." Fred's voice was gentle as he reached out to her; he held her hand gently and cupped her chin with the other hand, tilting her face up to look at him. "You're ok now."

She couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around him and burying her head in his chest, clinging to him for some kind of comfort. She had the fleeting thought that she had never actually hugged the older Weasley before. She began to wonder why when she felt such comfort from his touch. Fred, to his credit, recovered from his shock quickly enough to realise people were beginning to come into the kitchen for more drinks and apparated them into one of Ron's guest rooms before they could see Hermione crying. He wasn't about to let her be humiliated anymore tonight.

"I'm sorry. This is pathetic. What am I, a child? Getting upset over someone calling me names. Stupid girl." Hermione berated herself, pulling away from Fred and sitting on the bed holding her head in her hands. She realised she trusted Fred enough to not even ask why they were no longer in the kitchen.

"You are anything but _pathetic_, Hermione." Fred told her firmly. "I heard the things he was saying to you. He's disgusting."

"He's right though isn't he?" Hermione barely even whispered the words out, but Fred heard her.

"No!" Fred almost shouted. Hermione winced and he let out a sigh, ridding himself of his sudden outrage at her words. The last thing he wanted was to scare her, when she was allowing him to see her vulnerable. He shook his head and went over to Hermione, kneeling between her legs and taking her hands from her face. He softened his voice to a whisper. "No. Why would you even think that?"

"Because he's right!" Hermione squeaked out, her voice breaking a little. "I haven't had a steady boyfriend in about 2 years. All I do is go on dates and sleep with men. _I'm a slut,_ Fred."

"Tell me something." Fred asked calmly. "Do the guys you sleep with want to sleep with you?"

"Well yes of course. I'm not some kind of female rapist!" Hermione widened her eyes at him, horrified at the suggestion.

"Well then. You're a _woman_ Hermione. You're not a little girl anymore. And you've been so busy with your work you didn't have time for a boyfriend. That doesn't mean you don't have wants. There's nothing wrong with sleeping with guys who want to sleep with you." Fred tried his best to ignore Hermione's blush. He had to make her understand him, not get distracted by her.

"It's not even worth it though. That's the thing. Is it? It's not worth getting called a slut when I never really feel like I've had sex anyway." Hermione immediately gasped and covered her mouth. She groaned. "Oh god. I can't believe I just said that out loud to you. I've had far too much to drink."

"What an earth are you..." Fred frowned at her, but stopped abruptly grinning at her. "Wait does this go back to the whole 'faking it' thing you were so bitter about the other day?"

"No. No. For heavens sakes no." Hermione pushed him away so she could stand and move around him. Away from him. He made her open up to him with such an ease that it was beginning to worry her. She wasn't used to him being so open and honest; being someone she could talk to so easily. She walked swiftly to the door. "Just forget I said that, thank you. I'll be go..."

"Uh no. You don't get to blurt out things like that and then run off." Fred had grabbed her arm and spun her back around, smiling widely. "I find it hard to believe that you have never had satisfying sex, Granger. Although, I suppose you never were happy with anything _naughty _were you."

Hermione felt her face grow hotter. Ok. This was more like the Weasley twin she knew; quick-witted and out to cause trouble. How had he managed to go from comforting her to teasing her in seconds?

...And why did she actually quite enjoy it?

"How did you manage to turn this around, Frederick?" Hermione chuckled and looked down, not bothering to try and prise her arm out of his grip. She knew he wouldn't let her go anyway. "You're such a prat."

"Maybe so, but you're the one laughing with me." Fred smiled at her and pulled her over to the bed. He let her go and laid down on it, putting his hands behind his head lazily. "Look if it makes you feel better, sex isn't always satisfying on the guy's end either."

Hermione couldn't look him in the eye. Although she had grown close to the twins since leaving school she had never talked one-on-one to either of them about sex. Especially not her own specific sex life! Yet, here Fred was talking to her about it with total ease and that air of confidence he takes with him in everything he does. She felt an odd sense of ease in herself around him; like she could say anything to him and know he wouldn't look at her differently. At first she may have been fighting the ease she felt around him, the energy she could feel bubbling under her surface around him, but now she was starting to actually rather enjoy it. Fred was so laid back in himself; he seemed to make her relax around him with little to no effort. She slinked down on the bed next to him.

"Oh really?" She drawled out, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes really. Don't sound so sceptical." Fred chuckled. "In fact it can be a right nightmare sometimes."

"I very much doubt that you'd ever not get off, Fred." Hermione widened her eyes slightly. Merlin, did she really just say that? How crude of her.

Fred seemed to be impressed, smirking at her with a raised eyebrow. He didn't tease her though; she was thankful.

"Actually there was once." Fred shrugged. "She was mental. The only thing she cared about was getting _herself_ off and all she bloody did was talk about herself the whole time. I swear I was actually happy to get out of there by the end of it."

"She didn't even offer to..." Hermione trailed off and raised her eyebrows. She would not be crude again no matter how easy it was to talk to Fred!

"No. But I'm glad. I was out of there." Fred chuckled with a shake of his head. "She got hers and I got out!"

"Lucky her." Hermione mumbled, turning her head from him so he couldn't hear her jealousy.

"I heard that." Fred's voice was teasing.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to give him a good glare.

"Ok Hermione, I'm serious now. What is it exactly that has got you so... I dunno, uptight about having sex or talking about things like that?" Fred had turned on his side to look at her, head propped up on his hand.

There was something about the way he was looking at her that made Hermione feel transparent. It was strange, she thought, how she'd known him for so long but never really talked to him before. Never seen him as Fred. It had always been Fred and George, but sitting here with him she felt like she had been an idiot for not talking to him properly before now. Looking at him here, she felt certain she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge her.

"I think unfortunately I've already made it quite clear why I don't appreciate it." Hermione let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling tiles.

"It isn't satisfying. Yeah, I get that." Fred shrugged, he watched her as she watched the tiles. "But Hermione, there is about a dozen reasons it could not be satisfying for you. So why isn't it? What, you just don't enjoy sex? You don't enjoy giving? You aren't confident enough to do what you'd really like? What Hermione? Help me out here."

"Huh." Hermione raised her eyebrows. She'd never really thought about it that deeply before. Well the obvious would be that she had never actually reached her peak with a guy, _ever_. But the more she thought about it...Fred was completely right. She had always wanted something more, something that no one had bothered to help her figure out. "You know. I never even thought about it that much. It was just never satisfying, you know?"

"Right." Fed smiled and kept his tone light, friendly. "But you're thinking about it now..."

"Yes." Hermione sighed. "I guess I've never really let my mind wander that far but, well now thinking about it. I..." Hermione felt her cheeks redden and she closed her eyes fighting the smile of embarrassment off her face.

"Hermione, you silly witch. If you can't even say it out loud how are you ever going to tell a bloke what you want him to do?" She could hear Fred's amusement in his voice at her actions.

"I guess I'll just have to deal with being unsatisfied. It's not like I don't enjoy sex at all." Hermione just shook her head. She couldn't possibly voice her thoughts on the matter – especially to Fred. It was far too embarrassing.

"Of course you bloody well won't learn to be unsatisfied!" Fred said like the very idea was absurd. She felt the bed shift as he moved towards her, but she kept her eyes closed. She stopped breathing as his voice sounded deep right next to her ear. "Alright. I'll do you a deal. You can keep your eyes closed when you say it, but you have to tell me – out loud – what it is that you're thinking."

She put her hands up to her face, covering it in mortification "Fred, I ca..."

"Nonsense, Hermione." Fred spoke close to her face.

She felt his hands clasp over her own as he pulled them away from her face and pinned them down either side of her. She could feel him so close to her now, could feel her own heart rate increase more each time he touched her, whispered in her ear.

"Tell me." Fred breathed the words into her ear. "It's just me, Hermione. Why aren't you satisfied?"

"Because..." Hermione heaved a breath. It was just Fred. Fred wouldn't judge her. She can talk to Fred. "Because I'm not confident enough to do what I want to."

"What do you want to do?" He spoke softly, grazing his thumb back and forth on her hand; reassuring.

"I want someone to." She faltered and closed her eyes tighter. She felt Fred, squeeze her hand and whisper an encouragement in her ear. "I want someone to take charge."

Oh Merlin. That's it. She said it. She'd never hear the end of it now.

Fred let go of her left hand and grazed his hand down her arm to her face. He cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "There. Was that so hard to say?"

"Yes" Hermione exclaimed, but couldn't help but chuckle afterwards. She finally opened her eyes to find Fred's face close to hers, his eyes blazing into hers. She could feel her hand start to clam in his and her cheek burn where he was touching her.

"But that's not it is it?" He spoke calmly, still stroking his thumb back and fourth on her cheek. "If it were just that you wouldn't be so upset about it. You wouldn't be so jealous when other people talk about having sex."

Hermione frowned and looked away. Fred sighed and let go of her other hand to bring his own to join his other on her cheeks. He forced her to look at him again. "Don't go shy on me now, Hermione. You _need _this. You need to talk about it. I can see you getting more and more frustrated by it. And you may shrug it off with the others, but don't do that with me Hermione. You're upset by it. I know you are. What is it that makes you feel like you just don't want to do it anymore?"

Hermione looked up at him. His blue eyes held a sincerity she had never seen in them before. She hadn't realised he had been able to see through her nonchalant act. Once again she found herself wondering why she had never taken the time to realise how much more he was than his persona he portrayed. She knew of course, that he was more than just a joker, but she had never taken the time to find out how much more. And even though she still didn't actually know, she felt like she knew him so much better now. She felt so much closer to him now and all he had done was show her he cared. That he took notice. Hermione took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. He was right. She did need this. She needed to get it out.

"I guess, it just- " She opened her eyes and looked at him. She looked down, focussed on the V-cut of his grey top as she spoke. "Sex is never satisfying because I never, actually, get there." She frowned and rolled onto her side facing him. She rested her forehead against his chest to avoid looking at him. She felt even more of an idiot saying it out loud.

"No one's taken the time to make sure you did?" Fred asked. His hands had dropped from her face when she turned and were now stroking her back through her dress. He felt her shake her head just a little. "Merlin, Hermione that isn't something for you to be embarrassed about. That's something the jerks who left you without finishing what they started should be ashamed of. Never? You've never...?"

"No. Not with anyone." Hermione muttered into his shirt. "I have on my own."

Fred closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. "Fuck, Hermione you can't say things like that while you're clinging onto me ok."

"Sorry." Hermione chuckled, but Fred heard the snuffle in her voice, felt his top dampen a little.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" Fred held her tighter.

"It's mortifying ok." Hermione sniffed.

"Why is it mortifying? It's not your fault you've managed to sleep with jerks." Fred tried to look at her but she held tighter.

"No guy has ever thought I was worth the effort. That's pretty mortifying, Fred."

Instantly Fred flipped her under him and pushed himself up over her to look at her. Hermione felt the breath leave her lungs as she looked up at him.

"Don't ever think that." Fred spoke firmly. "_Never_. Some guys are just pricks ok. They only think about themselves. You just got the short end of the deal for a while that's all."

He wiped at a stray tear that fell down her cheek and cupped her face in his hands. He rested his forehead against hers and spoke softly, his breath hitting her face and making her hand come up to grip at his biceps. When he spoke he spoke with so much confidence she was helpless to believe him.

"You are worth it Hermione."

Maybe he really was able to read her better than she had ever given him credit for because no sooner had she thought about kissing him were his lips at her collarbone, closing around the sensitive skin and making her gasp out and pull him closer. Her mouth opened in silent scream as he nipped at her skin, trailing his teeth against the skin of her neck up to her ear.

"Let me show you, Hermione." He spoke lowly in her ear, trailing his lips around it and closing them over her lobe. He sucked gently on it before he spoke again. "You deserve to feel it properly."

She was helpless to him. Somewhere along the way he went from being Ron's older brother to being someone she very much wanted.

"Please." She whimpered out.

His hands moved up her arms, pulling the straps of her dress down her shoulders before his lips closed around the sensitive skin of her collarbone once again. His hips moved against hers, putting pressure just where she was beginning to need it. She had to touch him. She needed to hold him, remind herself he was really here. She clutched at his back, her nails biting into his skin through his top as she raised her hips to meet his.

"Hermione" Fred spoke against her collarbone. He looked up at her. "If we're going to do this you need to promise me something first."

Hermione locked eyes with him, nodding. She'd promise him the world right now.

"Promise that you won't hold back." He spoke kissing her jaw and leaning up on his forearms to touch his forehead to hers again. "Promise me you'll _do_ whatever you want to do. That you'll _say_ whatever you want to say. If you hold back then I'm out. Ok."

Hermione swallowed, nervous. She nodded and pressed her lips to his.

Fred smirked, caught her bottom lip with his teeth and pulled. He released it slowly and pulled away. He stopped moving his hips against her. "No Hermione. _Say it_. Promise me."

"I promise." She breathed out, trying to pull him to her. She hooked her leg over his hip, desperately wanting him to carry on. She felt the slight pull in her stomach and realised Fred had apparated them to his own room. Well, he had more sense than her right now; they would surely have been walked in on in one of Ron's rooms.

"Alright." Fred relented a bit and leant in close kissing over her cheek, down her jaw and to her mouth again. "Tell me what you want then."

"Touch me" she breathed her lips against his ear. Her hips unable to keep still. "Feel how wet I am."

Fred had to stop himself from just taking her right then. Never had he heard her talk like that, but fuck he wasn't about to complain. He trailed his hand down her side and over the lace between her legs. He could feel how damp she was through the thin fabric.

"Fuck." Fred breathed burying his face in her neck and sucking on her pulse point. He felt her body jolt at his touch and quickly reminded himself why he was here in the first place. Hermione wanted someone to take control. He could do that. Hell, he bloody well _wanted _to do that.

He made fast work of getting them out of their clothes and was quick to see Hermione restraining herself. Clenching and unclenching her hand.

"I thought I told you not to hold back" He spoke dangerously low into her ear, grasping her hand and guiding her to himself. He sucked in a breath through his teeth when she grasped him and stroked his length with a firm grip. "That's better. Fuck Hermione. Just do what you want to."

He released her hand as she carried on her caress to stroke his own up her thigh. He reached her centre and slid a finger dangerously slowly through her folds. Her gasp was echoed in her hold on him tightening. He let his finger glide back up and circle her clit, suddenly applying pressure and revelling in her deep moan. Her grip on him lessened as he tapped on her clit and brought his mouth down to her chest. He kissed down her breast, mimicking his finger on her clit with his tongue on her nipple. His tongue circled the bud teasingly as the other hand came up to close over her other breast. He grazed his teeth over her nipple as he thrust his finger in her.

"Fred!" Hermione threw her head back and gasped, losing her grip on him. "Oh."

"Fuck, let me taste you." Fred groaned as Hermione found her focus again, her palm moved over his head and down his shaft again. His hand left her to pull at her hips and roll them so she was sat straddling his thighs.

Hermione continued with her teasing touch. She circled her fingers firmly around his base and tapped his head against her clit making both of them gasp out at the sensation. She had never felt like this before. This sexually liberated. Like she could do and say anything and he would make it happen for her. Had never wanted someone so much before. She watched him tilt his head back and lick his lips before sitting up with her and holding her close to him. He kissed up her neck, each touch of his lips on her skin making her stomach quake. He reached her lips and stopped.

"I don't know. You might not like it." Hermione smirked at him, biting her lip. "Maybe you should sample it first."

Fred's eyes glistened in realization. Hermione wanted to play, he felt himself smile at the thought. Godric, he was so bloody _fond_ of her. Instantly he took her hand, guiding her to use own her finger to graze over her clit and slip inside herself. He withdrew her hand and brought it up to his mouth. He kept his eyes on her as he moulded his lips around her finger and sucked, using his tongue to swirl around the digit.

"Fuck" Hermione gasped out.

Fred felt his stomach tighten at the sound of her swearing. That was new.

Hermione couldn't hold back. She needed to taste herself against his lips. She pressed her mouth to his and felt him exhale in time with her. Neither deepened the kiss, lips just touching each others.

"Taste me." Hermione begged against Fred's lips. "Properly. Please."

"No need to beg." He smirked. He licked over her bottom lip, teeth grazing it before kissing her soundly. "Do you want to taste me to?"

"Fuck yes" Hermione was so consumed with want she couldn't think before she spoke. Which of course was Fred's aim, not that she could make sense of that now.

With an arm tight around her back, he pulled them back on the bed. She let out a squeal when he grabbed her thighs and tugged her back further, turning her. She sucked in a breath when his lips grazed against her. She quickly got her wits and mirrored his actions, dragging her lips over his tip. His mouth closed in a kiss against her, making her thighs clench around him. Her breath fanned against him as he kissed her deeply. His tongue slipped inside her, exploring her depths and circling inside her. She licked over his tip and suckled on his head. Pulling away she gasped as he held her clit between his teeth and trilled his tongue against it. All she could feel was vibrations scattering within her.

Hermione licked her lips and took a breath as she tried to calm herself. She lay her tongue out taking him deep. She moaned around his cock. Her eyes squeezed shut tight as he plunged his tongue deeper in her. His hand stroked her ass, grabbing it and pulling her down against him. Her hips rolled as she continued to take him in her mouth, tongue flicking over his head. Her nails dug into his thighs as he circled his tongue around her clit and sucked hard. Gasping, his cock dropped from her mouth as her mind went blank. Her body was tingling, wavering on the edge.

She held herself back.

But why? Isn't this what she wanted all along?

No...She didn't want this to be over yet. _She didn't want to let him go yet_.

"Don't do that," Fred growled low, licking over her again.

"Ah, fuck." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. "What?"

"Don't hold back. You deserve this Hermione let it happen." He spoke against her clit, the vibrations from his voice sending her closer again. "Don't think I won't spank you if you do that again. I will get you get there one way or anther." Fred kept his tone light, half-joking, well she wanted someone to be in charge didn't she?

"Oh." Hermione gasped, her body jolting at the thought and her hand tightening in its hold on him. "Oh Merlin, please. Please Fred. Do it."

"Careful what you ask of me, babe." He warned against her, touching his teeth to her clit. He had to admit he didn't expect her to like the idea, but he certainly wasn't opposed.

Hermione moaned and took him in again. She felt him hit the back of her throat and found she didn't find it uncomfortable; rather that she enjoyed it.

"Merlin, fuck." Fred moaned. His lips dropped to her thigh, his teeth marking her. His senses kicked in replaying their words. This was about her and he would do what she wanted. He pulled his hand back and left two throbbing slaps on her both her cheeks; just hard enough to sting. He felt her tighten and heard her moan loudly around him as he pushed two fingers into her deep. He drilled his tongue against her clit, alternating between his tongue and fingers flicking her relentlessly.

Hermione couldn't concentrate anymore, pulling off him and moaning loudly. "Fuck. Fred. That's it." Hermione cried out, unable to stop herself. She dropped her head to his thigh as she felt herself tightening, going to a place she had never been before with anyone else. Hermione screamed his name again when he nipped her clit between his teeth with just the right pressure. She could feel his fingers still inside her, pumping as he licked her easily until she came hard around him.

She was expecting him to stop, to leave her. She was still delirious and vehement when he took her by the waist and flipped her to her back. Her head fell back on the pillows. He cupped her cheek stroking his thumb across her bottom lip and waited for her eyes to focus on him. She finally found her vision and looked up at him as he swept her hair back off her forehead. He dipped down and kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing with hers tasting her wholly. He pulled back, but kept his hand on her cheek and spoke against her lips.

"You want more or are you done?"

"Merlin, please Fred. More." Hermione begged mercilessly, grabbing at his hair as he ran his hand down her side and grasped her leg. He lifted it over his shoulder as he grasped her hair with his other hand.

"Don't look away." He breathed against her lips, quickly kissing over them.

Hermione wasn't sure that she would have been able to anyway. She was light-headed and feeling hysteric and she hadn't even felt him inside her yet. She was pretty sure he could get her to do anything right now. His hand looped around her waist gripping her and pulling her hips towards his as he pushed in deep. Her eyelashes fluttered against her struggle not to close her eyes at the feeling of him stretching her.

"Oh...Oh Merlin...I...shit" Hermione gasped feeling her body adjust to him. She had never felt like this before. She was beginning to understand why Fred wanted her too. She was certain she'd never recover from this feeling. Her body shook almost violently against him as he squinted and creased his forehead, but never one took his eyes off her.

He groaned low in the back of his throat at the feel of her around him, pulling his hips back and pushing in again. Her back arched and her head fell back, mouth gasping. He was going to ruin her. He was going to make a mess of her. She could feel her stomach tightening; feel another orgasm building deep within her. He knew what he was doing. He touched everything perfectly. Got her going, just how she needed him too. Sucking hard on her lips but unable to control how loud she was moaning. Hermione whimpered, allowing herself to release them.

"Fuck Hermione. You're going to come, aren't you? I can feel you. Shit." Fred dropped his head to her shoulder and groaned.

Hermione slipped her hand to his cheek, directing his face to hers, meeting his tongue with hers. She clutched at him desperately as the coil in her stomach snapped. Her body tensed and released, her wetness dripping down his thighs.

"Fuck. Godric!" Hermione screamed, unable to stop her nails from tearing down Fred's back. She heard him hiss and it set her on edge again. "Please, can I -"

She didn't need to ask. Fred flipped her on top quick and Hermione grasped the headboard for support, feeling weak but not wanting to stop.

"Shit." Fred gasped as he held her hips, his hands feeling the moisture on his thighs from her orgasm. "I can't believe you got me wet. Merlin, Hermione. That's fucking _incredible_."

"mmm. You're fault." Hermione smirked, bending forward and using his chest to lean her hands on. "You're the only one, who's ever done that to me." She kissed a trail from his naval up to his neck, nipping at the flesh and soothing it with her tongue.

His arms hooked under hers and he buried his hands in her now wild curls. "Fuck me, Hermione" He demanded, his lips moulding over hers as she circled her hips over him. His arms tightened around her as he sat up with her still around him. His lips found the slick skin of her neck as he began to thrust into her hard.

Hermione threw her head back, mouth open in a silent scream. He growled against her throat, mouthing over it before she brought her head back up to him. She gasped as he nibbled at her jaw.

"Fred, I'm going to..._again._ I'm going to...Godric!" Hermione's mouth fell open gasping before she kissed him again. Hard. She sucked on his tongue and moaned when she felt his teeth digging into her bottom lip. As soon as he released her lip she covered his mouth with hers as she felt her body convulse again. Fred held her there, pushing his hips up; burying himself deeper in her than she thought was possible. Her vision was white. She couldn't breath; could only gasp at the air.

"Fred. You." Hermione gasped out. "You. I don't. I don't know. I don't deserve - "

"Fuck yes you do." He groaned, leaning down to mouth at her nipple marking it as she sucked in a breath. "You deserve more... You..." He trailed off and instead moved them again. Rolling her onto her side and lying behind her, holding her leg to her chest and thrusting in her once more.

Hermione could do nothing but gasp. He really knew what he was doing. She could feel him everywhere. She needed to kiss him. To tell him. Show him. She reached around, hand finding his hair and pulling his lips to hers. She broke off with a sharp intake as he thrusted even deeper into her. She let her head fall back on his shoulder as he kneaded her breasts, palming them and pinching her nipples. She couldn't control her moaning as she felt his hand glide down her stomach and stop between her thighs. His fingers pressed into her clit, tapping out a rhythm.

He could feel himself so close, his stomach was so tight. He needed to come, but more than that he needed to get her there as many times as he could. He was still angry that she hadn't experienced it before now. In the back of his mind there was a niggling worry that he couldn't hide from himself; he was addicted to the way he could make her come. Ecstatic that he was the one to do it for her.

Fred bit into her shoulder, suppressing a groan as he tightened his arms around her waist and slammed into her. He could listen to her moan forever; feel her nails digging into his arms. She was nearly there; he could feel her tightening around him. He quickened his pace, pinching at her clit and sucking at her shoulder.

"Oh my Godric, I'm gonna... I can't." Hermione could only let her mouth open in silent screams; she didn't have the energy to scream out loud. "Not again. Too sensitive." She could feel her eyes watering from the feelings Fred was causing inside her, but she could feel herself teetering again when his fingers expertly rubbed the sting away. She screamed aloud.

"Let go, Hermione. Come."

"Oh fuck." Her body fell back against him shaking violently, her muscles squeezing and releasing him inside her. She could feel him pulsing inside her. She rested her head on his shoulder, brought one hand up to cup his face and let the other trail down and cup his balls.

"Oh my Godric...shit" Fred let her push her tongue into his mouth as he released inside her. He grasped her tightly, until he relaxed against her and found himself able to kiss her back.

"Wow" She gasped against his lips. "I can't feel my legs. You've ruined me."

He chuckled, dropping his head to her shoulder and kissing the skin there. He could feel her stomach still spasming under his palm. "You're welcome."

"Please don't leave" Hermione whispered against his temple, hand falling over his on his stomach and clutching tightly. She felt vulnerable. At the beginning of the evening she hadn't even realised she had wanted him; now she was afraid to let him go – to lose him before she had the chance to know him.

Fred lifted his head from her shoulder, eyes locking with her own. They felt the shift between them; they would never go back to being what they were before. They were so much more now; wanted to be so much more now. Fred brought his hand to her hair and caught her mouth with his. He didn't kiss her with passion, like he had done all night. He kissed her tenderly, delicately letting his lips glide over her own. Softly he pulled back just enough to speak against her lips. "I don't think I could, even if you wanted me to."

"I definitely don't want you to."

"I'm not going to. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, so the response to this has been amazing. I wrote this for purely selfish reasons about a couple of weeks ago; mainly that I think I have read every Fred/Hermione fic on here and was having some major cravings for more of them. I only put this up on here because I thought 'hey someone might have been feeling like me and enjoy having a read of it, might as well share it' and boy have you guys enjoyed it. I didn't expect anyone to even bother saying anything but my emails have been going crazy with people favoriting and following this story and me as an author. And to the lovely people that have even taken the time to review - Thank you. You've kind of made me want to write more now... hmm we'll see. THANK YOU :)**


End file.
